


An Affair to Remember

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: HP Rarepairs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Remus get caught. Written for a lovely prompt on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Affair to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nimrod_9 on Livejournal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nimrod_9+on+Livejournal).



> **Characters:** Snape/Lupin, Potter (Sr or Jr?)
> 
>  **For nimrod_9 's prompt on LJ:** Snupin or Snack (either black is fine), An Affair to Remember, R or higher.

-SS-

" _Shite_ , Lupin!"

"Owowowowowwowoww—hey!"

"Stop whingin' or I'll smack you again." All the same, Severus eased in more slowly this time. It really wouldn't do for his bed partner to be in tears (pain-inspired, mind) by the time they were through. Even if that chance was slightly higher just because it was Remus Lupin who knelt on all fours before him. Severus smirked, wrapping long fingers around the other's hips and pushing to the hilt, tight and warm around his cock.

Lupin whimpered quietly, biting down on his lip as Severus ran a hand down his spine.

"Ready?" Severus murmured.

-RL-

How things escalated to frenzied thrusting, grunting and panting in such a short amount of time, Remus couldn't say, but it was bloody fucking _good_. He'd always known that Severus Snape was an impassioned time-bomb just ticking to ex—

Severus suddenly wrapped an arm around Remus' stomach and hauled him backward, their bodies suddenly snug and spooning against one another, Severus' cock thrusting even deeper now as Remus keened loudly.

This was rather intimate for a Slytherin's tastes, wasn't it?

Those long fingers wrapped around Remus' cock and tugged mercilessly, the telltale sign of an impending dive over the precipice.

-SS-

Severus couldn't help it, the name was bubbling forth, threatening to ruin everything. He stroked Lupin's prick furiously, so they'd come together.

So Lupin wouldn't hear the ecstatic words spill from his lips as he spilled deep into him.

Severus bit Lupin's neck hard, trying to hold out, triggering Lupin's orgasm instead.

Over the rush in his ears Severus heard an "Oh, God! _Remus_ …" in his own rough voice.

And the creak of a door.

Potter stared, wide-eyed as Severus and—Lupin—scrambled away, faces flushed, feeling idiotic for forgetting, but knowing that this would… certainly be… a memorable experience.


End file.
